The Retelling
by Kath2702
Summary: Three girls stuck at a time far from their own unable to get back to their original time, so they are forced to live their lives in this new dangerous place. One is born to lead an army, the two others soon join her; during their journey, they discover many dangerous, wonderful, and mysterious people. Takes place during the revolutionary era. More details in the first chapter.
1. Summary

Summary: Three girls suck at a time far from their own unable to get back to their original time, so they are forced to live their lives in this new dangerous place. One is born to lead an army, the two others soon join her; during their journey, they discover many dangerous, wonderful, and mysterious people. Takes place during the revolutionary era and is based on Hamilton the American musical; using original characters and a bunch of historical inaccuracies.

The pairings will be OC/Alexander, OC/Laurens, and OC/Washington. Major plot points will mostly be followed but tweaked to follow our storyline. This is written by me and some of my friends.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "It was an ordinary day in the busy streets of New York City. People shopping, selling, and the occasional tourists admiring the Empire State building. Everything seemed to be in place. But, suddenly everything changed. The three of us were transported back in time to where we are now. We then mysteriously arrived at this military camp," Marie explains.

 _Three college friends, the two youngest being sisters, went out to get coffee before finding an old pocket-watch on the sidewalk. The youngest one, named Marie, decides to pick it up. The oldest asks, "Marie what is that?"_

 _Marie responds, "Lily, look I found an old pocket watch. I'm going to keep it."_

 _Marie then asks her sister, "Joann can you fix the time on the watch?"_

 _Joann then goes to fix the time on the watch but when she goes to fix it everything around them seemed to stop and then rewind. When everything seemed to stop again, Marie and Joann were wearing the clothes of aides-de-camp and Lily was wearing the clothes of a major general. Marie stammers out, "W- where are we?"_

 _Lily, being the calmest of the three, responds, "Judging by our clothing probably in the 18_ _th_ _century during the American Revolution."_

 _Just then two guards walked up to them and asked, "Who are you?"_

" _Better question, who are_ you _to ask his Excellency, Major General George Washington who he is walking around in his own camp?" Marie responds while straightening her back, adopting a military posture, and tilting her chin up in defiance._

 _The guards got flustered and ducked their heads while apologizing profusely. Lily and Joann seemed to catch on and follow Marie's lead. They all walked into the camp and the soldiers all saluted at Lily and went back to what they were doing._

" _Where are we going?", Lily whispered to Marie._

" _To General Washington's tent," Marie whispered back, "It's the safest choice."_

 _They arrived at General Washington's tent and went inside with no sign of the real Washington. Just when they thought the coast was clear Washington stepped into the area where they were. Washington immediately asked who they were and Marie, the calmest one, responded, "My name is Marie. The other person in aide-de-camp uniform is Joann and the one in a major general uniform is Lily. We come from the future."_

" _What?!", Washington practically yelled._

 _Marie goes to explain but is interrupted by Hamilton walking in. "Sir, I think I have found a way to get more…" Hamilton falls silent as he tries to take in the fact that there were three women in different army attire in Washington's tent._

 _As Marie goes to try to explain again she is interrupted by Laurens walking in this time. "Alexander, what do you thi…" Laurens trails off as he sees the three women._

" _Washington, sir, can you make sure that there are no more interruptions." Marie asks exasperatedly._

 _After making sure there would be no more random people walking in, Marie explains,_ "It was an ordinary day in the busy streets of New York City. People shopping, selling, and the occasional tourists admiring the Empire State building. Everything seemed to be in place. But, suddenly everything changed. The three of us were transported back in time to where we are now. We then mysteriously arrived at this military camp."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A few weeks later**

Marie and Joann were appointed aides-de-camp and were working in a separate room with Alex and John. Lily was helping Washington come up with plans of action.

Lily was then appointed secretly a Major General and the Winter's Ball was fast approaching and with that Marie, Joann and Lily had to get dresses.

"Do I have to wear a dress? Can't I just go in normal clothes?" Lily questions.

"Look Alex and John know a tailor who can make sure your dress doesn't 'suffocate' you," Marie replies while writing, "Besides you can't go in a Major General's uniform it would draw way too much attention."

"Fine, you have a point," Lily responds while looking upset.

"John you said you could take us to see your friend who is a tailor today right?" Joann asks enthusiastically.

"Um sure I can take you guys," John responds uncertainly.

They walk to the tailor's shop and when they arrive John says, "Wait here I'll go find Herc."

When John gets back a few minutes later with another man. Marie notices that she saw him in the camp when they first arrived there.

"Wait I saw him in camp when we first arrived," Marie blurts out suddenly.

"What do you mean in camp?" Herc asks.

"I'll explain in a little bit after they choose which dresses they want you to modify," John tells Herc.

Marie picks a beautiful blush red dress with sleeves that were lace, Joann decides on a dress that is a dark, but not navy, blue with sleeves that went halfway down her arms, and a navy blue dress with some small red accents and long sleeves all the way down her arms was Lily's dress choice. After Herc got all the measurements and details needed, John explained what Marie meant by 'in camp'. Herc then explains that he is a spy for the army and that he was there to deliver important information on the British army's location.

After they left, Joann started to make plans for when they would leave for the ball.

On the day of the ball, Joann, Marie, and Lily are getting ready and they leave with Alex and John. After they arrive, they split up into their separate groups; John and Alex and Marie, Lily and Joann.

Marie notices Joann watching Alex, as he speaks to the Schuyler Sisters, longingly. Marie asks Joann, "You love him, don't you?"

Joann just sighs and gives a slight nod. John walks over and notices Joann watching Alex and comes to the same conclusion as Marie. When John says that she should talk to Alex, she just sighs and shakes her head and goes to find Lily.

"What should we do about Alex and Joann? John asks Marie.

"We should make sure Alex doesn't start courting a Schuyler," Marie says.

"I'll go do that," John says making his way over to Alex.

"Hey Alex, let me tell you something about Joann," John says, "she really likes you and I know that you like her so just talk to her. She's very sad and I won't be able to stop Marie from killing you if you break her heart."

Alex nods once, swallows and makes his way over to Joann.

As John walks to go find Marie he glances at Alex and Joann who were dancing. Smiling to himself he finds Marie who seems to have been waiting for him to get back.

"So, what did you tell Alex?" Marie asks after a moment of silence.

John just shrugs and says, "I told him to be honest."

Marie seems to deep in thought before sighing and saying, "That's good advice for me too."

John looks at her and questions, "What do you mean?"

Marie swallows and after some hesitation says, "John, I like you a lot."

"I like you a lot too, Marie," John responds with a grin on his face.

After another while talking they take to the dance floor. That is where Lily finds them half an hour later and she almost squeals.

After speaking to John and Marie, Lily goes to talk to Washington. Washington is engaged in a conversation with none other than John Adams. Once Washington addresses Lily and introduces her Adams says, "General Washington, I was unaware that you were courting."

At this Lily spits out her drink and Washington explains that she is just a friend and that he doesn't have time to be courting in the middle of the war.

When the time came to leave Eliza gave one last try to get with Alex, but he was to busy with Joann to notice. Eliza then resorts to just glare at Joann when Alex kisses her. In a similar fashion, John kisses Marie right before they left for camp.


End file.
